Smell of camellias
by 8gu2ss
Summary: Serie de drabbles TanZen/ZenTan
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**Smell of camellias**

**.**

**.**

**Día 1**

**(Enreda tu mano con la mía / Nostalgia / **Deslizándose a través de mis dedos**)**

La puerta se abrió y fue recibido por una bella mujer. Al otro lado de la entrada de la morada de los Kamado, Kamado Kie lo miraba con una apacible sonrisa.

–¿Eres Zenitsu-kun? –preguntó ella. –Tanjiro ya nos explicó tu situación, solo será por unos días, pero espero que te sientas a gusto viviendo con nosotros –extendió sus manos, esperando que él le entregara su abrigo y poder colgarlo junto a los demás de la familia. –Tanjiro está en su habitación, puedes subir mientras preparo la cena –dijo la mujer. Era amable, su sonrisa y la forma en que lo miraba le ofrecían una calidez imposible de imitar. Habiéndola visto por solo unos segundos Zenitsu solo pudo pensar lo mucho que Tanjiro se parecía a su madre.

Subió por las escaleras de madera, el sonido de los peldaños hundiéndose con sus pasos lo alteraba e incluso llego a pensar que se romperían ante su peso. Estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que visitaba ese hogar. Al llegar al segundo piso encontró múltiples puertas, si no se equivocaba Tanjiro había mencionado tener muchos hermanos y por ende debían compartir habitación; observó con atención los letreros de madera que colgaban de las puertas hasta que lo encontró, sobre los nombres de Takeo y Shigeru el nombre de Tanjiro resaltó para él más que cualquier otro.

Dudó en golpear la puerta, escuchó voces al otro lado de la habitación y sintió nervios de lo que estaba haciendo ¿en serio estaba bien que alguien como él durmiera en esa casa? No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, quizás lo mejor era que él regresara a su hogar y pasase los siguientes días solo hasta que su abuelo regresara de su viaje. El ruido se hizo más fuerte y la suave risa de Tanjiro predomino por sobre sus pensamientos. A pesar de todo, él tampoco deseaba irse. Golpeó suavemente la madera antes de ser saludado por una radiante sonrisa, Tanjiro estaba frente a él.

–¡Zenitsu, ya llegaste! –exclamó feliz. –Me preguntaba cuando llegarías, pensé que tal vez no te explique bien la dirección –rio invitándolo a entrar. –Lamento el desorden, estaba cuidando a Rokuta y no tuve tiempo de limpiar –dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a un niño pequeño. –Rokuta, él es mi amigo Zenitsu –le habló al niño, entonces él era Rokuta. –Zenitsu se quedará unos días con nosotros, así que tratémoslo bien.

Rokuta, el menor de la familia Kamado, lo miraba con curiosidad. Zenitsu se preguntó si lucía extraño, si su rostro y su cabello le resultaban anómalos y por eso no dejaba de mirarlos. En ese momento, Zenitsu temió lucir feo ante los ojos del menor y ser juzgado sin siquiera tener tiempo a defenderse. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y pensó por cuanto tiempo más lo seguiría examinando, entonces Rokuta se acercó a él y lo jaló de la manga de su camisa para que jugara con él y su hermano. Viendo lo paranoico que había sido a tan solo minutos de haber puesto un pie en esa casa, Zenitsu se molestó por su nerviosismo argumentando que no tenía motivos para estar ansioso. Solo estaría en casa de Tanjiro. Cenarían juntos y lo vería compartir con su amada familia. Se reiría de los chistes de los menores y conocería facetas que Tanjiro no mostraba con otros. Hablarían hasta tarde y dormirían en la misma habitación, y al día siguiente repetiría todo lo anterior. Si, no tenía sentido estar nervioso.

_No podía dejarse afectar solo porque gustaba de Tanjiro._

Recordó cuando lo conoció dos años antes, cuando Zenitsu había perdido sus llaves en algún lugar de la secundaria y no podía volver a casa. Fue allí, aguantando las ganas de llorar agachado junto a su bicicleta, que una persona se acercó a preguntarle que le sucedía. Solo una persona se acercó a él en todo el tiempo que se recriminó a si mismo su torpeza, y esa persona fue Tanjiro. Sabía quien era, lo había visto a menudo corriendo de un extremo a otro acompañado de otro chico menor; siempre había pensado que era mejor no involucrarse con ese tipo de personas, tan enérgicos y brillantes que resultaban dañinos para la autoestima de sí mismo, pero cuando Tanjiro le habló solo deseo que parte de ese brillo lo impregnara a él también.

No tenía claro en que momento la inmensa gratitud que sintió con aquel muchacho que lo ayudó a encontrar sus llaves había mutado a algo mucho más fuerte. Tal vez fue al día siguiente, cuando al encontrarse nuevamente con Tanjiro él lo saludó con efusividad, como si hasta hace menos de un día no hubiesen sido desconocidos. Zenitsu había temido que el amable muchacho, dada su naturaleza, estuviese acostumbrado a tratar con extraños y él se convirtiera en solo el recuerdo de un chico torpe que lloraba por la ansiedad. Pero Tanjiro le había hablado, y fue tan atento con él que Zenitsu se permitió pensar que quizás Tanjiro también estaba feliz de verlo. Pronto deseo ver más de ese carisma dirigido hacia él, sonriéndole de la misma forma que hoy había hecho al verlo llegar; cumpliendo el segundo aniversario de su amor unilateral.

–Zenitsu, hoy dormiremos con Takeo –dijo Tanjiro. –Normalmente dormimos con Shigeru, pero para que tengamos más espacio dormirá con Nezuko y los demás –tomó las manos de Rokuta, el menor estaba sentado entre sus piernas. Rokuta solo reía por los juegos de Tanjiro. –Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la cama de Shigeru.

Tanjiro dormía en una cama individual, la misma en la que Zenitsu estaba ahora sentado. Zenitsu miró la cama de Shigeru, la cama inferior de una litera; Takeo dormía en la cama superior. La habitación era pequeña, la cama y la litera estaban ubicadas paralelamente con una vieja cómoda entre ambas, si Zenitsu dormía en la cama de Tanjiro temía sentirse tentado a observar demasiado su rostro ante aquellos escasos metros de distancia. No podía permitirse hacer algo indebido, menos obtener una mala imagen ante la familia de Tanjiro; dormirían con Takeo, un chico que solo había visto una vez, pero recordaba por su expresión de molestia. Molestia que el mismo Zenitsu creyó provocar con cada intento de entablar una conversación.

Takeo llegó poco antes de cenar, estuvo entrenando con su club y se disculpó cuando interrumpió la cena para retirarse a su habitación. En ese momento Zenitsu pensó que tal vez Takeo no era un chico malhumorado y solo era un adolescente atravesando una etapa más de su vida. Takeo debía ser solo un poco menor que lo que era Zenitsu hace dos años, cuando él también se encontró en esa etapa. Recordó la amargura con la que pasaba sus días antes de conocer a Tanjiro, su pesimismo innato y baja autoestima. Tanjiro lo había ayudado a cambiar, su alegría lo había contagiado y su insistencia le permitió descubrir facetas de él mismo que no conocía. Le había enseñado a quererse.

Observó el rostro de Tanjiro, dormido, ajeno a cuanto pensaba en él; y quiso acercarse, apretar su nariz o jalar suavemente sus aretes. Molestarlo. Que le prestara atención. Pero también quería tocarlo, deseaba poder abrazarlo y sentirse tan cerca de él como nunca había estado, tomar la mano que descansaba sobre la cobija y jugar con ella, entrelazando sus dedos, fingiendo que eran una pareja normal. Se imaginó teniendo el valor de hacerlo, despertándolo para posteriormente confesar todo lo que pensaba de él. Sujetando sus manos para que no huyera, enredándolas para que no pudiera dejarlo. Besándolo. Y entonces lo soltó.

_Porque había cosas que no estaban destinadas a cambiar._

**.**

**.**

**Esto está basado en la tanzenweek2019 o zentanweek2019, como les guste más, la idea es subir un capitulo nuevo durante una semana. Honestamente no me tengo mucha fe en que seré capaz de cumplirlo, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Día 2

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**Smell of camellias**

**.**

**.**

**Día 2**

**(Flores **en el cabello** / Cantando / Promesa rota)**

Era tarde, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse y pronto las ramas de los árboles se mezclarían con las sombras confundiendo su visión, vió con respeto el sendero empinado y lamentó no haber sido más rápido en terminar sus tareas. Pensó en Tanjiro, quien lo estaría esperando en la cima rodeado de las flores que a Zenitsu tanto le gustaban, y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Quería correr para llegar pronto y abrazarlo, llorar hasta que con sus gentiles manos lo calmara y le hiciese creer la mentira de que todo estaría bien. Pero Tanjiro no debía enterarse de su tormento, no todavía, no soportaría ver su rostro abatido; o peor, una sonrisa melancólica ante el desastre inminente. Un desastre que Zenitsu había provocado.

Repetía una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado de su patrón, el trato, como él lo había llamado, en que condenaba el destino de Zenitsu por el resto de su vida. Con rabia, imagino frases con las que podría haberle contestado, gritado, alzando su voz como nunca había hecho aun si eso provocaba que lo abandonaran a su suerte; pero sabía que no era posible. Estaba aterrado de lo que podría ocurrir con él si se negaba, no tenía familia ni un techo al que aferrarse y si desobedecía sus órdenes su jefe no dudaría en echarlo de su hogar. Zenitsu solo era un sirviente más en aquella casa. Zenitsu estaba solo.

Escuchó un canto, era pobre y desafinado; pero tan suave que lo volvía inigualable. Entre el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas el canto de Tanjiro se había abierto paso hasta llegar con Zenitsu, buscándolo. Tanjiro lo estaba buscando, tal vez era Zenitsu el que lo buscaba a él, o tal vez eran ambos quienes se buscaban mutuamente. Lo vio, sentado entre las flores que crecían en la cima del cerro, cantando totalmente ajeno a su llegada. Quiso abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces Tanjiro sabría que le estaba ocultando algo. Se calmó y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, Tanjiro le sonrió y le dijo lo mucho que lo extrañó en esos días de ausencia. La ansiedad que había cargado durante todo su viaje cayó de sus hombros y se perdió entre la danza del viento de la noche, tan suave como la voz del hombre al que besaba. Lo amaba demasiado. Con sus manos entrelazadas observó las flores que Tanjiro había estado arrancando mientras lo esperaba.

–¿Qué tratabas de hacer? –preguntó Zenitsu. La siempre sucia ropa de Tanjiro mostraba junto a las manchas de tierra y carbón, los restos de las plantas aplastadas.

–Quería hacer una corona –respondió Tanjiro. –Veía las flores y recordé todas las veces que te vi haciéndolas, aun así, no fui capaz de imitarte. Soy muy torpe con las manos –rio enseñando su mano derecha, lleno de cortes y callos por el trabajo.

–¿Cómo está tu familia? –preguntó. –Lo siento, ha habido mucho trabajo y el patrón no me ha permitido salir –se disculpó. Zenitsu sabía de la difícil situación en el hogar de Tanjiro, como él desde temprana edad tuvo que trabajar para ayudar con las finanzas familiares, sacrificando su niñez por el bienestar de los demás. Si, lo sabía, también sabía que pese al cansancio Tanjiro nunca había faltado a su promesa de reunirse al atardecer en la cima de uno de los tantos cerros junto al pueblo. Ni siquiera en aquellos días de ausencia Tanjiro falto a su palabra, lo esperó y continúo viniendo con la esperanza que Zenitsu apareciera nuevamente. Y es que ahí, rodeados de árboles y como única compañía unos insectos, podían encontrar un refugio para su intimidad en un pueblo donde cualquiera podría volverse su enemigo.

–Están bien, Hanako pregunta cuando volverás a jugar con ella –Hanako solía alegrarse con sus visitas, en un hogar en el que la mayoría de sus hermanos eran hombres, ella había visto como aquellos niños con los que reía a carcajadas persiguiéndose por los callejones, se habían convertido en hombres que ocupaban todo su día trabajando. Para ella Zenitsu, un chico que había sido comprado para volverse un mero sirviente, era un suspiro de alivio que la ayudaba a sobrellevar su situación familiar.

–Yo también quiero volver a verla… a todos –apretó la mano de Tanjiro. Realmente lamentaba no haber podido visitarlos. Su jefe parecía sospechar de sus constantes salidas y aumento su carga laboral, cada día sus tareas se duplicaban y las esperanzas de poder escaparse para ver a Tanjiro eran más escasas.

–Él… ¿está molesto? ¿sospecha algo? –Tanjiro lucía preocupado, ansioso de que Zenitsu obtuviera alguna reprimenda. Ante esto Zenitsu solo podía sonreír con tristeza, Tanjiro era tan gentil. Zenitsu nunca se había considerado alguien especial, habiendo crecido sin familia y siendo comprado posteriormente por un hombre adinerado, pasó gran parte de su vida trabajando bajo el mandato de otro; una persona superior a él y al que pese al odio que sentía contra él, le debía la vida. Pero al conocer a Tanjiro todo eso pareció perder importancia, las desgracias que había sobrellevado se convirtieron en nimiedades ante el deseo de ser alguien amado por él. Porque Tanjiro lo amaba, y Zenitsu no cabía en la dicha de saberse amado.

–Solo está molesto –contestó Zenitsu. –Una de sus criadas trató de robarle, una en la que más confiaba, ahora teme que los demás intentemos lo mismo –mintió. –No debes preocuparte por eso, sé que estás cansado… tampoco es necesario que nos veamos cada día.

–Estoy bien, solo tengo sueño acumulado, pero no es importante –se recostó en las piernas de Zenitsu, observando la noche, la luna y la expresión triste de Zenitsu. –¿Puedes cantar para mí? Estoy cansado, pero quiero escucharte cantar. Quiero quedarme contigo, como lo prometimos.

–Si, como lo prometimos… -dijo Zenitsu, aguantando las lagrimas por recordar su promesa infantil. Que ingenuos fueron al prometer eso, ambos, pensando que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Que podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas viéndose a escondidas en un campo de flores, ignorando lo inmoral de su relación y el desabrigo del matrimonio. No podían casarse, no entre ellos; pero el jefe de Zenitsu si podía obligarlo a contraer matrimonio. No sabía sobre la muchacha más que el beneficio que le proporcionaría a su patrón ese compromiso, beneficio económico, beneficio que Zenitsu siendo un sirviente obediente podía ofrecerle. Quería huir, escapar de esa casa y refugiarse en el hogar de Tanjiro bajo el abrigo de quien siempre juró protegerlo, pero Tanjiro no podía cuidarlo. Tanjiro tenía una familia con la que cargar, una familia trabajadora que se esforzaba por sobrevivir, una familia para la cual Zenitsu no era más que un amigo de su primogénito. No podía agregarle más problemas, no quería arruinar la vida de Tanjiro.

Cantó con calma, disfrutando el peso de Tanjiro sobre sus piernas y el sonido de su respiración, su espectador se había dormido, pero Zenitsu deseaba continuar con ese momento. Sabía que pronto sus visitas al atardecer comenzarían a escasear, también que Tanjiro era consciente de ello, pero no lo había mencionado para no presionarlo. En el fondo, ambos habían querido cegarse ante el conflicto para no aceptar el inminente final. La canción terminó y sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, no quería casarse, no quería que todo el tiempo que compartieron fuese solo un recuerdo. Entonces volvió a cantar, fingiendo que la canción nunca había acabado y él seguía ahí, cantando, mientras hacía coronas de flores para dárselas al hombre que tanto amaba.

**.**

**.**

**Pues ya me atrasé, muy bien. **


	3. Día 3

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**Smell of camellias**

**.**

**.**

**Día 3**

**(**Trazando tus** cicatrices / **Oración **/ Lamentar)**

Fue casualidad, no podía llamarlo de otra forma; solo quería comprar unos libros para terminar un trabajo de la universidad, pero entonces lo vio a él, de pie frente al ventanal de la librería y Zenitsu pensó que finalmente lo había encontrado. No, no era así. No podía encontrar algo que nunca buscó, pero quizás Zenitsu si había sido encontrado.

Lo examinó con cautela, centrándose en su modesta vestimenta y su mirada suave, era tal y como lo recordaba. De pronto, imaginó que no era la primera vez que se veían desde su ruptura y seguían en esos tiempos pasados donde Zenitsu lo consideró sin dudar como el amor de su vida. Los recuerdos de su primer año en la universidad vinieron acompañados de imágenes protagonizadas por Zenitsu y el chico frente a él, vestigios de los besos y caricias que compartieron a lo largo de su relación lo invadieron alterando su estabilidad emocional; y entonces, lo recordó. Sangre, mucha sangre. Golpes. Gritos. Impotencia. Llanto.

Los buenos recuerdos se esfumaron y el nerviosismo lo invadió, tenía muchas preguntas y no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No se había marchado de la ciudad? ¿Por qué regresaba luego de todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué… todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba causando? Él lucía inmerso en su búsqueda de algún libro desconocido para Zenitsu, totalmente ajeno a cuanto lo estaba perturbando. La idea de olvidar los libros que buscaba y huir sin ser visto pareció tentadora, podía marcharse y así evitar el inevitable reencuentro que estaba por ocurrir, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron y su cuerpo permaneció a metros de él. Vio con nerviosismo como él se volteaba y la sorpresa en su rostro al reconocerlo, no podía huir, aunque fue Zenitsu quien decidió no hacerlo.

–¡Zenitsu, que sorpresa! No esperaba verte –dijo al acercarse, con su tono alegre y su sonrisa cálida, su cabello alborotado y sus pendientes, su rostro bello y su cicatriz. Su cicatriz…

–Lo mismo digo, Tanjiro –contestó, incomodo, nervioso. No sabía qué hacer. Tanjiro lucía tan calmado, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Como si Zenitsu nunca le hubiese dicho que se fuera.

–¿Vas a comprar algo? –preguntó entusiasmado. Le hizo feliz pensar que tal vez Tanjiro deseaba compartir más con él, y se negó a si mismo que él fuese el único interesado en ello.

–Si… los necesito para la universidad –respondió Zenitsu.

–La universidad… –soltó melancólico. –Cierto, ya debes estar en tu cuarto año. Yo estaba pensando en comprar algo para Nezuko, le gustan los libros y creo que le alegrara –dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que siempre dedicaba a su familia, esa sonrisa que durante un tiempo fue dirigida a él. –¿Te importa si te acompaño? No sé mucho de libros y podrías aconsejarme sobre cual escoger, luego podemos ir a comer algo –propuso.

–Yo… –debía negarse, sabe que no es correcto, pero –De acuerdo –no quería hacerlo.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de hablar con él, habían sido pareja por dos largos años y pasar tiempo juntos podría confundirlo. No quería rememorar sentimientos que tendrían que permanecer encerrados por el resto de su vida, o atormentarse ante la idea de un posible futuro en el que Zenitsu no hubiese terminado con él. No, lo que Zenitsu había hecho era lo correcto. Romper fue la mejor opción. Aun si lloró lágrimas de arrepentimiento fue lo mejor para ambos, ahora los dos estaban bien, sentados frente al otro compartiendo unos dulces en una tienda cercana. Ambos estaban vivos, eso era lo más importante.

–¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –preguntó Tanjiro. –No nos veíamos desde que me fui de la ciudad.

–Si, ya son tres años –murmuró. –No ha sido la gran cosa, sigo estudiando y estoy pronto a terminar. Me mudé a una habitación cerca del centro y comparto gastos con un chico de otra carrera –resumió. Era la verdad, en estos años había centrado su mente en la universidad, no permitiendo entrar ningún pensamiento innecesario. No necesitaba nada más, solo debía terminar su carrera y buscar un trabajo.

–La vida de un estudiante parece difícil, me hubiese gustado ir a la universidad –comentó con tristeza. Cierto, lo había olvidado, Tanjiro nunca tuvo esa opción. –Bueno, al menos sé que los demás si podrán hacerlo –sonrió tranquilizándolo.

–¿Es muy duro el trabajo con Urokodaki-san? –preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el rostro del viejo hombre con el que Tanjiro se marchó.

–No, al inicio fue complicado adaptarme a hacer trabajos pesados, pero luego de acostumbrarme todo se hizo más fácil. Urokodaki-san es muy amable y todos los trabajadores lo respetan. Además, la paga es buena y puedo enviar una buena cantidad a mi familia para ayudar con los gastos.

–¿No te arrepientes de haber tenido que abandonar a tu familia? –preguntó culpable, había sido él quien lo retenía de abandonar todo por un trabajo seguro. Fue muy egoísta, cuando le decía a Tanjiro que no se fuera usaba de excusa a su familia, sus padres enfermos y sus múltiples hermanos; pero en realidad era él el que temía ser abandonado por Tanjiro.

–No, con esto ellos podrán tener una vida un poco más fácil –respondió. –Y no es como si me desagradara mi trabajo, puedo venir a verlos en mis días libres, el trayecto es un poco extenso, pero no es imposible. No los he abandonado.

Recordó cuando le exigió que se fuera, que aceptara el trabajo que le ofrecían y se olvidara de él, de ellos. Su bella relación se vino abajo por su inseguridad y su terror. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. En ocasiones, aun soñaba con esa tarde hace tres años donde fueron atacados en un callejón. Todo por una pequeña muestra de afecto, todo por ceder ante las palabras de Tanjiro instándole a no tener miedo de lo que los demás pensaran. Los golpearon, Tanjiro se llevó la peor parte, trato de resistirse y defenderse, pero lo superaron. Zenitsu solo pudo ver entre lagrimas como lo golpeaban una y otra vez, gritando que los dejaran en paz. No lo escucharon. Durante todo el ataque Zenitsu solo pudo gritar por una ayuda que nunca llegó. No encontró el valor de visitar a Tanjiro en su habitación del hospital, la culpa lo superó. Se hundió en arrepentimientos por haber creído que podían ser una pareja normal, y cuando vio la cicatriz en su frente al ser dado de alta, arrastrado por el miedo de que se repitiera le pidió romper.

A veces se preguntaba cuanto habrían cambiado las cosas si él hubiese sido más valiente, ¿seguirían juntos? ¿o se habrían separado eventualmente? Las posibles respuestas lo deprimían y prefería no pensar en ello.

–Pensé que no te gustaba lo ostentoso –comentó Zenitsu al ver el reloj brillante en la muñeca de Tanjiro.

–No me gusta, pero… es un regalo –respondió Tanjiro, cubriéndolo, sonriendo tímidamente al aparato. Conocía esa sonrisa. Los celos subieron por su garganta y forzó una mueca de comprensión.

Si, no tenía sentido pensar en ello.

**.**

**.**

**Los días pasaron y este es el resultado, un atraso tremendo.**


	4. Día 4

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**Smell of camellias**

**.**

**.**

**Día 4**

**(**Vals en el prado** / Instantáneo / Segunda oportunidad)**

Lo vio, sentado solo en una banca del parque, destacando por su cabello rojizo y su guitarra; su inseparable guitarra, desde que lo conoció no lo había visto despegarse de ella ni una vez, si tan solo Tanjiro supiese tocarla correctamente... Se acercó a él, apreciando sus mejillas rojas y su aliento visible por el frio. Pronto el clima empeoraría y Tanjiro no mostraba interés en terminar sus encuentros en aquella solitaria banca.

—¡Zenitsu, viniste! —dijo Tanjiro al verlo. Su cabello se mecía con el viento y lo desordenaba revelando la gran cicatriz en su frente. Zenitsu se acomodó su gorro antes de sentarse a su lado, sentía frío con solo ver sus orejas descubiertas. —¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó colocando su guitarra a un lado.

Claro, para él si la hacía a un lado. Formó una sonrisa vacía, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Hoy no hubo muchos clientes —respondió Zenitsu. —El gerente te extraña, me pregunta por qué no has vuelto a la cafetería —comentó mirando las nubes, el cielo se veía cada vez más gris.

—Oh, cierto, le había prometido a Rengoku-san que volvería —murmuró para sí mismo. Siempre era así, después de todo, Tanjiro sabía que Zenitsu no lo escuchaba. —Creo que podría ir mañana... Zenitsu, ¿trabajas mañana?

—Si… mi turno comienza después de las tres —contestó, respondiendo además la pregunta que Tanjiro no se había atrevido a formular. Tanjiro le sonrió en respuesta, agradeciendo su gesto, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaba junto a él en aquella burbuja donde solo existían ambos. Donde el frio no golpeaba sus mejillas y Tanjiro no sentía el constante rechazo de Zenitsu. Donde Zenitsu se reunía con Tanjiro e ignoraba la agradable molestia que sentía en el pecho al pensar en el joven de cabello rojizo. Donde Zenitsu soñaba con una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amado.

Donde dejaban de ser Tanjiro y Zenitsu y se convertían en dos jóvenes que se anhelaban el uno al otro.

—¿Hoy también me enseñaras? —preguntó Tanjiro, anhelando por una respuesta positiva. En silencio, Zenitsu pidió prestada su guitarra y comenzó a tocar. La soledad del atardecer fue cubierta por el rasguido de las cuerdas y el aliento de Zenitsu se materializo en una nube blanca al comenzar a cantar. Fue breve, pero hermoso, igual a todas las ocasiones en que lo había escuchado tocar. Zenitsu le devolvió su guitarra, en una orden tacita de que intentara imitarlo. Replicando la escena que había visto en repetidas ocasiones, Tanjiro copió los movimientos de Zenitsu, el nuevo rasgueo invadió sus sentidos y relajaron los oídos de su espectador. Eran esos momentos, en que ambos estaban en paz unidos por el suave sonido de unas cuerdas, que retenían a Zenitsu de faltar a sus encuentros y cortar su relación. Entonces, como recordatorio de lo débil que era su lazo, Tanjiro comenzó a cantar, perdiendo el ritmo de la canción y explotando la burbuja en la que se encontraban. El cielo volvió a teñirse de gris y el viento golpeó su rostro, recordándole una vez más que no debería estar allí.

Tanjiro le sonrió en disculpa, apenado por haber vuelto a fallar pese a sus constantes instrucciones, pero no era suficiente; nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad de que Zenitsu se enamorara de él. Lo intentó nuevamente, tocando la misma canción hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a doler. Por el frio. Por el cansancio. Por fallar repetidas veces sin ver un avance. Deseaba extender ese momento un tiempo más, tan solo unos minutos si eso significaba poder sentarse a su lado y fingir que no era él quien constantemente perseguía a Zenitsu en espera de una respuesta. Siempre era él quien desesperadamente trataba de alcanzarlo.

Nada había cambiado desde la primera vez que se vieron, cuando Tanjiro encontró a Zenitsu llorando en los baños de una cafetería e, insistentemente, le pidió que le contará porque se escondía. Había escuchado sollozos en uno de los cubículos del baño masculino, eran débiles y se sintió un intruso por irrumpir la privacidad de aquella persona, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y terminó cediendo al deseo de ayudarle. Golpeó la puerta del cubículo y le habló esperando saber cómo se encontraba quien fuese que estuviese pasando un mal momento, pero no recibió respuesta. Intentó nuevamente, insistiendo en recibir una contestación, y escuchó la dura queja de una voz joven exigiéndole que lo dejara en paz. Tanjiro se negó, alegando que no creía correcto irse y fingir indiferencia ante una persona que estaba sufriendo, entonces la puerta se abrió y pudo ver como un joven teñido de rubio lo miraba fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos hinchados por el llanto; sin embargo, Tanjiro se sintió cautivado por esos orbes que lo miraban con desprecio. Zenitsu pasó por su lado, chocando con su brazo antes de decirle que no necesitaba su lastima, huyendo de él sin siquiera escucharlo.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue ese mismo día, cuando horas después mientras Tanjiro se encontraba solo en un parque tocando su guitarra, Zenitsu llegó para sentarse a su lado. La guitarra que ese día también lo acompañaba había sido un regalo de su padre, un obsequio de cumpleaños que Tanjiro no recordaba haber pedido, pero su padre sí. Le obsequio la guitarra contándole como cuando era pequeño Tanjiro imitaba a los cantantes que aparecían en la vieja televisión de la sala de estar, Tanjiro estuvo tan agradecido que no se atrevió a confesarle a su padre que en realidad no sabía cómo tocar el instrumento. Comenzó a practicar en un parque lejano a su hogar a espaldas de su familia, quería mejorar por su cuenta para en un futuro ser capaz de tocar frente a ellos y que su padre estuviese feliz de que usara su regalo, pero mejorar por sí mismo era más difícil de lo que pensó. Cuando Zenitsu apareció esa tarde, luego de su encuentro en la cafetería, se sentó junto a Tanjiro y soltó sin dudar lo mal que tocaba. Tanjiro no supo cómo reaccionar, no esperaba que aquel chico le hablara, menos aún que luego de esas palabras extendiera su mano en su dirección. Ante la falta de entendimiento de Tanjiro, Zenitsu le arrebató la guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Tanjiro no sabía de música, pero el sonido que producía Zenitsu le pareció hermoso, quizás tanto como él propio chico. Entonces Zenitsu empezó a cantar, serio, con su ceño fruncido, como si estuviese arrepentido. En cuanto le devolvió su guitarra, Tanjiro lo halagó y le pidió que le enseñara, entre los cumplidos soltados por el chico, Zenitsu murmuró una pequeña disculpa por como lo había tratado anteriormente.

Ese día Zenitsu no se atrevió a confesarle que lo habían rechazado, mucho menos que su actitud hostil fue en venganza por toda la humillación que sentía. Tanjiro solo le había ofrecido ayuda, pero Zenitsu no quería recibirla, no en ese momento. Estaba muy avergonzado como para agradecer la amabilidad de un intruso en su desgracia. Él pensaba que ese día sería especial, habían acordado ese encuentro y hablado muchas veces de ello, ambos parecían entusiasmados; entonces, ¿Por qué había resultado así? Debió darse cuenta cuando ella se extrañó con su regalo, debió notar que algo no iba bien, quizás así se habría ahorrado una decepción. Se confesó, entregando su corazón a una chica que creyó lo quería de la misma forma, pero cuando la miró a los ojos su expresión era de tal desconcierto que ni siquiera sus duras palabras lograron igualar el daño. No podía dejar de recordarlo, como ella decía que todo no fue más que un malentendido en el que tontamente había pensado que ella gustaba de él, que lamentaba haberle dado ideas equivocadas, pero no podía corresponderle. Aun podemos ser amigos, dijo ella, pero ambos sabían que era mentira. En cuanto ella se fue se escondió en el baño del café, el mismo café en que Zenitsu trabajaba todas las tardes. Pensó en sus compañeros de trabajo y como se estarían burlando de la escena que acababa de protagonizar, y se sintió tan avergonzado que en cuanto comprobó que el baño estaba vació se permitió llorar sin reparos.

—¿No me guardas rencor por cómo te trate? —preguntó Zenitsu. Observó las manos de Tanjiro danzando por el mástil de la guitarra, sus movimientos ya no eran tan torpes y sus largos dedos habían memorizado la posición de cada cuerda. Pronto no sería necesario que continuaran reuniéndose.

—Si te refieres a cuando me dijiste que me largara, no, no lo hago —contestó Tanjiro. —Entiendo que querías estar solo y yo era un intruso, también sé que te arrepientes de cómo me contestaste esa vez —dejó de tocar apretando la guitarra contra su cuerpo —. Incluso si me hubiese molestado habría terminado perdonándote —concluyó mirándolo.

—De todas formas, lo lamento —se disculpó sinceramente. Por su actitud pasada. Por su mala actitud. Y por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Sabía que Tanjiro gustaba de él, nunca le había preguntado directamente, pero tampoco era necesario para confirmarlo. Las miradas furtivas y las sonrisas avergonzadas que el chico pensaba pasaban desapercibidas, habían sido captadas totalmente por los ojos de Zenitsu, y le molestaba saber que no era capaz de responderle de la misma forma. Se sentía halagado de que un chico tan dulce y amable como Tanjiro gustara de él, pero por más que se sintiera agradecido no podía mentirse a él mismo creyendo en un sentimiento que aun no existía. Tanjiro no merecía que le mintiera.

—No necesitas disculparte —rio Tanjiro. —. Más bien debería agradecerte, aceptaste ocupar tu tiempo libre con un desconocido y ni siquiera me cobras —bromeó, balanceando sus pies para liberar su nerviosismo.

—No es la gran cosa, tengo la tarde libre y disfruto pasar tiempo contigo —dijo con calma. Los pies de Tanjiro detuvieron su movimiento y supo que sus palabras le habían afectado.

Pensó en la chica que lo había rechazado y como a pesar de todo le seguía gustando, por más que deseara gustar de Tanjiro sus sentimientos no cambiarían tan rápido, ni siquiera él sabía cuando le tomaría olvidarla completamente. Si los sentimientos realmente fuesen tan volátiles y el gustar y dejar de gustar se modificaran constantemente, cuando Zenitsu dejara de pensar en ella para centrarse totalmente en Tanjiro, ¿Tanjiro seguiría gustando de él? ¿O sus sentimientos también habrían cambiado?

No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**Tarde la vida en terminar este día únicamente por vaguería. Sé que la tanzen week ya terminó hace casi un mes, pero si ya me atrasé bastante entre que lo terminé un mes o dos meses más tarde no hay mucha diferencia.**


End file.
